Alone
by The-dauntless-instruments
Summary: Lissanna came back and Lucy felt left alone. And she comes back stronger than ever.Sorry for the sucking summary my first fanfic. Though I'll probably edit sometime later. A bit of Lalu but Nalu all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Alone  
Lucy entered the guild loudly but nobody looked at her.  
Lucy tried to approach Natsu but saw Lisanna clinging on to him.  
Disgusted, she went to her usual spot at the bar.  
"Hi- Lucy? Are you okay?" Mirajane Strauss asked worriedly.  
"Oh hi Mira, don't worry I just came back from my mission and I can't believe I managed to defeat that troll" Lucy said tiredly.  
Then Lucy was reminded by Mira that she still needs to go to a job because everyone was practically ignoring her, you know what screw that nobody even acknowledge her except Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Wendy, Juvia, Gray, and some of the members in the guild who doesn't personally know Lisanna.  
She remembered all those attempts to go with them in missions but always failed.  
She was tired  
She was tired of all this all of the "Sorry Lucy I can't go, maybe tomorrow?" but when she asks about it again they all saying the same thing.  
She was tired of being ignored, tired of feeling like an outcast, tired feeling all of this emotion.  
She was going to settle this tomorrow as she was tired at the moment because she just came back from the guild.  
As she went to her house she was accompanied by Plue when she was walking down the line that cuts off the river and the sidewalk.  
Then as usual as if it was on cue when she was there "Please be careful missy" the fishermen shouted at her.  
"Hai Hai I will" Lucy shouted back at them.  
As Lucy opened the door she heard a shuffling inside the room but quickly relaxed when she opened the door when she just saw Natsu and Happy inside. Her mind eased up a bit but then she remembered that Natsu was at her house. HER HOUSE. Lucy screamed the top of her lungs "NATSU GET OUT OF MY BED AMD HOUSE" then she kicked him hard enough for him to fall out of the bed.  
Natsu quickly woke up and said "Owww oh hi Lucy!" then flashing his signature grin, groaning he stood up and cleared up the invisible speckle of dust from his shirt. "Lucy I think we need to talk about the team". She froze Natsu never talks like that I mean he's a dense and straightforward man. But even though she still said "sure". "Well what is it then?".

Chapter 2  
Natsu quickly stood up and sat at the corner of her bed and quickly said" Look Lucy we all love you and all but can we replace you with Lissana on the team". Natsu looked at her with pleading eyes.  
Of course Lucy can't take all of this at once she was going to break but she managed to keep a straight face while saying "Natsu you dense idiot I thought you cared for me but all you care is about Lisanna you're not even noticing me anymore I hate you GET OUT!". Natsu asked hopefully "So does that mean yes?" and this time Lucy's tears threatened to fall "whatever" she murmured silently. But of course Natsu being a dragonslayer can hear this."Thanks Lucy I thought you would overreact and I don't want Ezra to kick me".  
"GET OUT NATSU JUST GET OUT!"  
Natsu looked at her then smiled at her liked he did nothing wrong and smiled at him with his signature grin before climbing out of the window. But that made Lucy cry more and after Lucy took a very long bath, putted some pajamas then crying to herself silently until she fell asleep.  
Next Day, Lucy's P.O.V  
Lucy woke up into a very bright morning but was feeling sad since she recalled what happened yesterday with Natsu. Well I guess I have to get to guild real fast. After taking a short bath and putting some jeans and a shirt with letters written in it and a blazer to top it with. Seeing her whip was secured and her keys with her she locked the door and she quickly ran to the guild seeing Lissana and Natsu kiss.


	2. AUTHOR

**Hey guys I'm sorry if you think this is a chapter.**

**My exam is in 2 weeks and I need to freaking study so I'll upload it after.**

**But don't worry my mother gives me time to use the computer once in a while like now and I'm working on my new chapter.**

**Though I am not uploading it yet I'll make it really long.**


End file.
